Air Traffic Control (ATC) aims to provide a safe, orderly and expeditious flow of air traffic. This is achieved by ensuring separation of aircraft from other aircraft and terrain whilst the aircraft travel from respective departure points to destination points, with as little restriction or external impact as possible. An efficient air traffic control system is one in which aircraft flow is restricted only by volume and not by limitations of the system.
There are two principle methods that have been employed to provide protection from the hazard of collisions between aircraft. The first method is based on the concept that when aircraft are being flown in weather conditions where pilots can see and be seen, the individual pilot is responsible directly for avoiding collisions with other aircraft. This follows the same connotation that each automobile driver looks out for other traffic. The other principle method relies on the ground-based ATC service, which is designed to provide separation between aircraft operating in accordance with instrument flight rules, primarily when weather conditions do not allow the pilot to see and be seen. The system provides instructions and information to the pilot of an aircraft about altitudes and flight paths to be followed.
At the heart of the ATC system is an air traffic controller who accesses and assesses information from a variety of sources. The information provided enables the air traffic controller to make decisions, develop plans, communicate intentions and issue instructions that ensure the aircraft operate as intended in a safe, orderly and expeditious manner. The workload of the air traffic controller can be heavy at times. To maintain a controller's workload at a safe and acceptable flight level, the airspace is divided into areas called sectors. Each sector is a defined geographical area that is made up of a number of airways or routes, airports, and navigation aids. Each sector is assigned a certain number of air traffic controllers and assistants, who are responsible for all aircraft in their designated sector. During periods of low traffic density, provisions are made to combine sectors.
Supporting the air traffic controller in this task is an increasing array of automation, communications and surveillance equipment, such as computer processing, radio, and radar. The air traffic controller receives, assesses, and responds to a continuous flow of visual and auditory cues related to the aircraft under their control, from the various support systems available to the air traffic controller. The responses to the various cues results in a steady stream of instructions to aircraft and coordination with other sectors that enables the safe progress of air traffic.
Air traffic control is a highly conceptual and real-time information-based process that places a complex set of cognitive demands on a human operator. Air traffic controllers rely heavily on visual and auditory cues to maintain situational awareness of air traffic and assist in prioritizing the many actions that need to be performed.
In modern air traffic control environments, Air traffic controllers generally focus on graphical representation of aircraft that are displayed on computer workstations. Typically, the position of each aircraft is represented as a symbol with an associated label displaying information relating to the aircraft. The amount of information displayed in a label is generally limited on account of the need to reduce screen clutter.
Existing systems include various tools and on-screen display windows that disadvantageously occupy a substantial footprint on the screen or visual display unit. Air traffic controllers typically have to open and/or display multiple windows to access additional information relating to a particular aircraft or flight. A further disadvantage of existing systems is the lack of a direct relationship or link between the display windows and the relevant aircraft symbol (track). The only direct link between the information in a display window and the related aircraft symbol is thus in the mind of the air traffic controller. This situation is unsatisfactory as it introduces a significant possibility for the introduction of human error into the air traffic control process.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide information relating to an aircraft or flight that occupies a minimal footprint on the screen or video display. Another need exists to provide rapid and intuitive access to further information relating to the same aircraft or flight. A further need exists to unambiguously link the information and further information with the particular aircraft the information relates to. Fulfilment of one or more of these needs will enable Air traffic controllers to remain focused on an aircraft symbol and associated information, thereby maintaining situational awareness and enhancing safe air traffic management and control.